Their Desires
by WereSarah21
Summary: This will be a drabble fic. Every drabble is a different character and what they see when looking in the Mirror of Erised. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1: Ginger

AN: This will be a drabble series on what characters see when they look into the Mirror of Erised. Short and Random and cliché chapters, mostly. After a while, I'll take requests but I'll explain that when we get there. R&R, please!

D.A.

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, would I be on FANfiction?

-GINGER-

She ran down the multiple staircases to get away. She couldn't stand it, the constant snogging and smiling with the thick pet names.

She had just entered the classroom with a mirror. Noticing it, she decided to fix herself so she didn't look like she'd been crying. Glancing at it, she expected to see puffy eyes and ratted hair, but instead saw a very happy version of herself surrounded by books with an amazing ginger wrapped around her waist, showering her with kisses. She whipped around and was disappointed to see the room was empty, and sank to her knees to begin sobbing again.

Ron would never love her, or so Hermione thought.

AN: Yes, amazingly short chapters… and if you couldn't tell, it takes place sixth year when Ron is off with Lavender. Like it? Please tell me, I don't care if you flame or tell me you love it. Love ya,

D.A.


	2. Chapter 2 Lies and Truths

**AN: Chapter two! Hope you like, and review! Love ya,**

**D.A.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never will.**

* * *

_-Lies and Truths-_

Lies. He lied. He never wanted socks, he just never wanted to admit the truth to an eleven year old.

The truth. The truth is, he missed his family.

The truth. It was (almost) his fault.

Lies. He lies to himself when he tells himself it wasn't his spell that it her.

The truth. It was his spell, his fault. He knew it.

Lies. He never wanted socks.

The truth. When Albus looked in the Mirror, he saw Arianna staring back at him.

**AN: Like it? Again, short chapter. They will most likely all be approximately this short, fair warning. Please review! Love ya,**

**D.A.**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

**AN: Yay, chapter three! Again, hope you like it and review if you get the chance! Love ya,**

**D.A.**

**Disclaimer: Me, own Harry Potter? I wish….**

* * *

-_Missing-_

Lonely. Quiet. Still. Things he never was, but is now. Things he was never supposed to be. Things a terrible accident made him.

When this lonely boy, no, man, who has seen horrors and tragedies beyond his years when he looks in the Mirror, he sees his brother, his best mate, his partner-in-crime.

When George looks in the Mirror, he sees all he's missing. Fred.

**AN: Like it? Review me, if you got time, and tell me what I got right or wrong. Thanks, love ya,**

**D.A.**


	4. Chapter 4: Never

**AN: Already chapter four, no way! Alright, got a bit of sadness here, hope ya like it!**

**D.A.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_-Never-_

The blue-haired teen looked into the gold-rimmed Mirror at the people he had never known.

A man with sandy hair and brown eyes that he would never play quidditch with.

A woman with pink hair and a broad grin that he would never turn to with his issues.

A pair of people he would never meet, never know. His parents, who Teddy would never understand why the world took them so cruelly before their time and after they did so much good.

Teddy would never know the wonderful pair of people who brought him into the world.

**AN: Did you like? Review, pretty please. Love ya,**

**D.A.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wrong

**AN: Hi, me again! Chapter five on its way, hope ya like!**

**D.A.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was the blonde, British genius that owns HP, but I'm not.**

* * *

_-Wrong-_

Even at the Ministry, he knew with every ounce, every fiber, of his being, he was wrong.

This job wasn't worth it, not ever worth it. He knew it, he always has, but he's far too stubborn to give in.

When Percy looks into the Mirror, he sees himself admitting he was wrong, and his family forgiving him for it.

**AN: Percy! I love him, don't know why everyone hates him, but whatever. Hope you liked it, love ya,**

**D.A.**


	6. Chapter 6: Here

**AN: Here is chapter six! Hope you like it,**

**D.A.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_-Here-_

It is so predictable, and oh-so simple. Molly Weasley saw everyone who died reunited with their families. Here, Harry knows Lily and James. Here, Teddy remembers Remus and Tonks. Here, she had Fred back. But Here was only in the Mirror.

**AN: Eh. Hope you like it anyway, love ya,**

**D.A.**


	7. Chapter 7: Happy

**AN: Chapter seven, is it? I lost track…. Sorry. Hope you like it!**

**D.A.**

**Disclaimer: I wish so bad for Harry, but Jo owns him.**

* * *

_-Happy-_

He saw Fred back. He saw Ginny married to Harry. He saw Ron and Hermione together at last. He saw Molly smiling at Percy's antics at the Ministry. He saw the best things ever. Arthur saw everybody happy.

**AN: Like it? Review, please. And in case it wasn't clear, which it wasn't, this takes place during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Horcrux hunt, while Percy is still gone. Clear things up? Good, love ya,**

**D.A.**


	8. Chapter 8: Believed

**AN: Chapter eight, here! I hope you enjoy this, and shout out to RosalieBrandstetter for being my first review on the story! Thanks! Love you all,**

**D.A.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own HP.**

* * *

_-Believed-_

Dirigible plums and crumple-horned snorkacks roamed everywhere. She had a boy she was holding hands with. She and Rolf waved away the nargles from their ears and smiled at each other.

Luna finally had someone who believed.

**AN: Some slight Luna/Rolf fluff there! I hope you enjoyed!**

**D.A.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pigtails

**AN: I hope you like this ninth chapter here! Its sorta fluffy, or at least fluffier than the rest of my chapters!**

**D.A.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but that's Jo's job.**

* * *

_-Pigtails-_

Yes, its expected. He saw his parents, sane and healthy. But this time, they were the background, crying in happiness that their son, their baby boy, had found a girl he was wrapped around. Neville found someone, and that someone had blonde pigtails.

**AN: If you didn't catch that, it was Neville and Hannah Abbott, NOT Neville/Luna… anyway, hope you liked the momentary fluff, because next chapter is sorta sad. Love ya,**

**D.A.**


	10. Chapter 10: Home, Safe, Alive

**AN: Here is chapter ten already! I wish you a nice reading of my chapter…..**

**D.A.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't be broke.**

* * *

_-Home, Safe, Alive-_

She saw her brother Ron and her best friend Hermione holding hands in the background. Home, Safe, and Alive.

But she basically only focuses on the raven-haired boy with his arm wrapped around her waist, kissing her freckled cheek, promising to never leave her again. His emerald green eyes shone and it reminded her of how much she wanted him home. "Harry," she sighed.

Ginny saw the Golden Trio, her brother, her best friend, and one true love, all back home. Home, Safe, Alive.

**AN: This takes place during the Horcrux hunt. Just making sure you weren't confused. I hope you enjoyed, love ya,**

**D.A.**


	11. Chapter 11: Lions

**AN: Yay, chapter eleven already! Hope you like my newest chapter….**

**D.A.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't be a thirteen-year-old nerd, now would I?**

* * *

_-Lions-_

She kept up her bravery, even through the Carrow's wrath and Snape's hatred.

She kept brave for her terrified lions, but almost was reduced to tears when the Mirror showed her all of her lions. All of them. Every lion from the Marauders (minus Peter) to the Golden Trio.

Minerva was brave for her lions, the ones she wanted safe.

**AN: Go McGonagall! She's so cool… anyways, review please!**

**D.A.**


	12. Chapter 12: Her

**AN: After this chapter, I need requests for characters to do, because I'm out. Please, either PM me or leave a review, preferably a PM, but reviews are fine too. Just request a character, and if you want, what they see, and I'll write it. Hope you like chapter twelve!**

**D.A.**

**Disclaimer: As if I own HP. No, really, Jo owns it.**

* * *

_-Her-_

Even with Lavender hanging off his arm, he thought of Hermione. Hermione was in his head always.

She plagued his dreams, haunted his thoughts. She was like oxygen, he needed her to survive. So, when he looked in the Mirror, he wasn't surprised to see her looking at him with loving eyes, or to see himself bend down and place a kiss on her lips.

Ron saw his love, his one true love.

**AN: So? What did you think? Review, and don't forget to request a character! Love ya,**

**D.A.**


	13. Chapter 13: Unwanted

**AN:** **Sorry**** for the wait. Here is chapter thirteen of Their Desires...**

**D.A.**

* * *

_-Unwanted-_

She hesitated. She couldnt tell if the image was real or imaginary. Imaginary, she finally decided, for the image was now an impossible one. It was also so impossible that she didnt even_ want_ to believe it. No, Andromeda would never be Bellatrix's sister again. Ever, and she would be sure that this unwanted picture never came true.

* * *

**AN: So? This one is for a reviewer who requested a darker character's desire. I might do another one if I can't get another request, as I'm still taking them. Thanks a bunch, **

**DFTBA,**

**D.A.**


	14. Chapter 14: Friend

**AN: READ THE WARNING! Alrigth, this is slightly sappy. Sorry. Also, I'm apologizing for the lengths of the chapters. So, yeah. Here's chapter fourteen of Their Desires.**

**D.A.**

**Warning: Contains One-Sided Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't.**

* * *

_-Friend-_

He lyed on his bed and gazed at the canopy. All day he had been laying there, pondering these newfound feelings. urely, they were just friendly, platonic, not these heart-pounding, breath-taking, dreamy-gazey eyed feelings he'd been having for his best friend. He just couldn't, just _wouldn't_, accept them. This was impossible.

Then he realized, he _had_ to accept them. Now Sirius knows in his heart, his deepest desire was to be the keeper of Remus John Lupin's hand and heart.

* * *

**AN:** **So, what did you think. I'm sorry if you don't like slash, I do and got excited when Kazo Sakamari requested Sirius. This takes place during their Hogwarts years. Hope you enjoyed, love ya,**

**DFTBA,**

**D.A.**


	15. Chapter 15: Succulent

**AN: Here's a sillier chapter for DensiShine, who requested this person, but I'm taking a silly approach to it! Hope you enjoy chapter fifteen!**

**D.A.**

**Disclaimer: FANFICTION=NOT MINE**

* * *

-Succulent-

He sat there, his eyes bathing in the glory of the sweet, round item on the table that he wasnt allowed. It was so sweet looking, and oh-so succulent.

Smiling, Draco knew to be allowed to have this apple was his hearts deepest darkest desire.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the Drapple! Yes, I'm silly at times, but my Lucius is going to be sillier! Still accepting requests! Love ya,**

**D.A.**


End file.
